A cell module for an electric vehicle or a hybrid car has a plurality of single cells stacked in rows, the single cells being configured by a main body having a flat shape and a power generating element on an interior thereof and by positive and negative electrode terminals. In addition, the plurality of single cells are connected serially or in parallel by connecting the electrode terminals of adjacent single cells with a connection member (bus bar).
Thus, in a configuration of Patent Literature 1, noted below, a battery connection plate is disclosed which is configured by incorporating a plurality of bus bars by insert molding on a synthetic resin base board, and the battery connection plate is mounted on a plurality of cells, thereby integrally connecting the plurality of bus bars.
In order to prevent failure in mounting the battery connection plate (cell wiring module) due to dimensional errors in spacing between electrodes, the configuration of Patent Literature 1 provides a spacing adjustment means to the base board.